


Feelings

by Lola99



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dorian Appreciation Day on Tumblr, so I decided to throw together a couple of drabbles I've written featuring my Inquisitor, Arley Trevelyan, and his favorite mage.  Arley gets hurt and Dorian gets scared.  He wants to talk about feelings but Arley just wants to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BioWare owns all, I just like playing around with it.

“Arley!”

He heard Dorian’s shout a fraction of a second before he felt the arrow pierce just below his left shoulder.  Arley grunted from the pain and the dagger fell from his left hand, but he still managed to swing out with his right and cut the throat of the bandit closest to him before falling to his knees.  His vision blurred, but he fought through it and struggled to his feet again, making it two feet before someone tackled him from behind.  He struggled against the assailant until he heard Dorian’s voice in his ear.

“Maker, Arley!  Just stay down.  Cass and Sera can easily take care of the last two.  Let me look at your shoulder.”

“It’s fine.”

“Arley, if that had been just a bit lower…”

“I said _it’s fine_ , Dorian.”  

To emphasize his point, Arley reached up with his right hand and yanked the arrow out.  To his credit Dorian didn’t say anything, only arching a brow as the rogue cursed and swayed for a moment before finally saying, “Just give me one of those poultices.”

The mage did as he asked, and they sat there letting it work as Cassandra and Sera took out the last two bandits and then headed back their way.

Cass stopped in front of them, asking, “Are you alright, Inquisitor?  That was incredibly reckless, even by your usual standards.”

Arley grinned.  “Aw, were you worried about me, Seeker?”

She huffed.  “Only insomuch that our cause would be greatly hampered if you went and did something foolish like getting yourself killed.”

He threw his good arm around her shoulder.  “Aw, you _do_ care!  I knew it.”

Dorian spoke from behind him.  “Joke all you like, Arley, but she’s right.  You really need to do a better job of watching your ass!”

Arley turned his head and winked at the mage.  “But why?  Watching yours is way more fun.”

With a shake of her head, Cassandra pushed him away and started towards camp, taking long strides.  Sera winked at him and then followed the Seeker, while Dorian simply stared at him with a look that was very close to exasperation.  

Arley simply put on his best innocent expression and said, “What?  Was it something I said?”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Arely was in his room reluctantly getting ready to face the day when a soft knock sounded at his door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

Arley hesitated.  “Are you still mad at me?”

Instead of waiting for an invitation, Dorian pushed the door open and waltzed into the room.

“I am _always_ mad at you.  You are infuriating and impulsive and reckless.”

“So did you come in here to yell at me some more?”

“No, so stop pouting.”

Arley scowled at him.  “I am _not_ pouting.  If you’re not here to yell, then what _did_ you barge in here for?”

“Well, I had an awful night.  And it turns out it’s because, while I am still mad at you, I also love you.  And I missed you.”

“You what now?”

“Oh, you heard me.  So can’t we just skip all the rest of the talking and just get to the making up?”

Arley grinned.  “Your wish is my command, Magister.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your wish is my command, Magister.”

Arley watched, smirking, as Dorian’s eyes darkened at his statement.  He closed and locked the door behind him before crossing over to where Arely stood next to the bed.   The mage brought his hands up to fist into the rogue’s hair, pulling him roughly towards him and kissing him hard.  

It appeared that he had no interest in being gentle, and Arley was fine with that.  Dorian’s words were still bouncing around in his head and he didn’t want to think about them.   _Love_ was not something that Arley Trevelyan knew anything about, and definitely not something he was interested in.

But _lust_ , he thought as Dorian’s lips moved from his mouth to his neck and he felt teeth along his tendon, _this_ he knew about and _this_ he was most definitely interested in.  He became frenzied as he tried to push all other thought from his head, tearing the mage’s robes in his haste to remove them.

Dorian chuckled in his ear, the sound going straight to his groin.  “Mmm, did you miss me too, Inquisitor?”

Arley grinned, running his hand down Dorian’s taut stomach before venturing lower and gripping his cock firmly.  

“Well, I certainly missed some things.”

Dorian groaned and then they were both moving at a frenzied pace.  They didn’t have much time.  Arley was due to meet with his advisors at the war table and Cassandra would only wait so long before she came looking for him.  Neither of them were bothered by the sound of fabric tearing as they quickly disrobed each other and tumbled into the bed.

As Dorian rolled them both over and pressed Arley into the mattress, a piercing pain shot through his shoulder where he’d been shot.  He couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath and Dorian stopped, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Arley reached up with the other hand to cup the back of Dorian’s head, bringing him down for another searing kiss.  He flipped them over so that he was on top and moved his lips down, kissing along the mage’s neck, chest, and belly before running his tongue along the length of his cock.  Arley grinned as Dorian’s hands grasped at his head, wasting no time and taking his entire length in his mouth.

They’d performed this dance enough times before that when he reached up towards the left, Dorian knew what he was seeking and pulled the jar off the nightstand, placing it in Arley’s outstretched hand.  Dipping his fingers in the salve, Arley then moved them down to the mage’s entrance.  He carefully, but quickly, worked him open and then moved up to capture his lips again as he thrust into him.

They moved together frantically, Dorian lifting his hips to meet every one of Arley’s thrusts.  When he felt himself getting close, Arley reached between them to grasp Dorian, matching the movement of their hips with his hand.  It didn’t take much longer before they were both plunging over the abyss together.  Once he’d come back to himself, Arley collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto his side so as not to crush Dorian beneath him.  The other man curled into him, placing a soft kiss along the pulse on his throat.  

“I like making up.”

“Mmm, me too.  I really am sorry, Arley, that I got so angry with you last night.  I just...when I saw that arrow enter your chest, I thought it had surely pierced your heart.  Can you at least _try_ to be more careful?  Or at least lie to me and tell me you will?”

“Dorian, I know that you know what we’re in the middle of.  We are in constant danger and there is nothing I can do about it.”

Dorian propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the rogue.  “Of course I know that!  But you take needless risks, and I…..oh forget it.  I dont’ want to fight again.  And you aren’t ready to hear what I have to say.”

Arley’s heart squeezed painfully at Dorian’s words, but he ignored it.  Instead, he said, “How about this?  I will _try_ to be more aware of my surroundings and not be so reckless.”  He kissed Dorian gently.  “I can’t promise to stay out of danger, though, and you know that.”

“I do.  And I suppose that will have to be enough.  Listen, Arley...about what I said earlier.  I just-”

A loud knock sounded at the door, and Arley had never been more grateful for Cassandra’s predictability as her voice sounded from the other side.

“Inquisitor!  Are you in there?  You are late for your meeting.”

“Right, right.  I’ll be down in moment, Seeker!”

There was a slight pause and then, “Dorian, your insight might be helpful today, as well.”

Arley smirked and said, “Then we’ll _both_ be right down.”

They both quickly threw their clothes back on, Dorian having to get creative with his buckles to hide a tear or two, and headed towards the door.  

But Arley surprised both of them when he paused with his hand on the handle and said quietly, “Dorian, I...I’m not ready to explore those... _feelings_ right now, but I do...appreciate you.  For more than... _this_.  I just..I’m not...”

Dorian grinned and placed a quick kiss on Arley’s lips.  “I know, Arley.  Even if you don’t, I do.”  He continued out the door, calling over his shoulder, “Now let’s get to your meeting, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many other writing projects I should be working on, but my mind is consumed by Inquisition. So...this follow up happened. :)

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t get a chance to talk again for several days.  Halfway through their meeting another urgent request took them away from Skyhold, and being out on the road left little time for any real conversation.  Yes, they shared a tent, but it was hardly private and they were usually exhausted by the time they tumbled into their bedrolls at night.  It was nearly a week before they were back at Skyhold and Dorian was making his way to the privacy of the Inquisitor’s bedroom.

Arley was still downstairs meeting with his advisors about the events of the past week, but Dorian knew the first thing he’d be looking for once he was done.  He had a bath drawn up and was just stepping in when he heard the door open behind him.  Dorian couldn’t help but smile to himself as he heard the sharp intake of breath.

After a prolonged silence, he said, “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to join me?  I assure you that the water feels divine.”

Dorian heard Arley lock the door and the the rustle of fabric as he quickly undressed.  He eased back as Arley stepped into the water and settled himself between Dorian’s legs, resting his head on his chest.  The mage wrapped his arms around Arley and they just stayed like that for quite some time, just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company.  

It was...different, and Dorian wasn’t sure what to make of it.  Not that it was something that he would even remotely dream of complaining about, but Arley usually only had one thing on his mind when they were alone together and it wasn’t...cuddling.  But the rogue seemed genuinely content to just relax in the tub, allowing the warm water to sooth away some of the soreness from the last week of constant traveling and fighting.  And Dorian was content to let him.

Finally, as the water started to cool, Arley spoke.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never...I’ve always…”

Dorian couldn’t help but smirk.  “Well, that’s not confusing at all.  Which is it?”

Arley playfully swatted the mage’s knee and said, “I’m _trying_ to have a serious conversation here, and that isn’t easy for me.  So kindly stop being such an ass.”

“As you wish.”

“I can’t even see your face right now and I know you’re smirking at me.”

“You love my smirk.”

Dorian felt Arley tense briefly at this statement, but he quickly relaxed again.  Still, it gave him a good idea of what this conversation was going to be about.

“Arley, you don’t have to-ow!  Did you _have_ to pinch me?”

“No, but it seemed the most effective way to get you to shut up and let me speak my mind.”

He decided to not even reply to that and just waited for Arley to continue.  When he finally did, he was so quiet that Dorian could barely hear him.

“I was in love once.  Before.  A long time ago.  Or at least I thought I was.  We were both young and I’ve tried to convince myself since that we didn’t really know what that meant.  That I _never_ really could or would.”

When he didn’t immediately continue, Dorian placed a kiss on the top of Arley’s head and asked, “What happened?”

“She was an elf.”

“Ah.  And you a nobleman’s son.  I can see where that would be a problem.”

“Yes, my father was furious when he found out.  He forbid me from ever seeing her again.  I didn’t listen, of course.  After the second time he caught us together, he paid off her family to move to an alienage in a different city.  I was furious.  And heartbroken.  I just...didn’t dare get close to anyone or anything after that.”

Dorian didn’t say anything and Arley turned so that he was on his knees and facing him.

“Dorian, what we’re doing...it’s incredibly dangerous.  There’s a good chance that one or both of us could...that we might not make it through.  But I can’t...I don’t want to let fear stop me anymore.”

He brought his hands up and cupped Dorian’s face, looking into his eyes as he said, “I _do_ love you Dorian Pavus.  I love your arrogance and your heart and the way you push all my buttons-in the good ways and the bad.  I love that ridiculous mustache and yes, I even love that smirk.”  Arley leaned down and brushed his lips briefly, softly against Dorian’s before pulling back and saying,  “And I just thought you should know.”

 

     

 

 


End file.
